Fin
by Nighthawk-Moonshadow
Summary: My wish for the final episode, a WillxJack fanfic. I normally don't do fanfics of stories with live character actors, but I had to do this, I had to hope, and this is what I came up with. I hope you WaG fans enjoy!
1. Truth

(Note: If you are reading this, you're most likely a major Will and Grace fan, and therefore, I'm not going to bother to overly explain what's going on. Please, PLEASE watch the second to last episode of the show before reading this, actually, it's best to have watched most of the show, because I talk about some things over the seasons that you may not understand. You're not going to understand the relationship here if you don't either.

I normally don't do fan fiction about shows that use real life character actors. Something about controlling actual people always freaked me out a little bit. But for this, I feel like I needed to do this. For the past 9 months or so, I've been begging and pleading mentally with the creators of the show to end with a Will and Jack pairing. Now I'm sadly sure that it won't happen, just because of the way the show is working out, but I hope I can be proved wrong.

Will and Jack always appealed to me as a couple. Jack obviously loves Will, despite the constant stream of jokes about him. Will however, has not shown his feelings as obviously, but has shown them subtly. The most recent was the episode where Jack had a cowboy boyfriend who wanted to cheat on him with Will, and Will defended Jack amazingly well. There have been other hints over the course of the show that these two should be together. The beginning of this season revealed Jack had a tattoo that said "I Love Will" somewhere on him. There have been three "what if" episodes that come to mind as well, the first being the fortune teller episode where she predicts Will spends his life with a man named Jack. My reasoning on this is that Will asks about a love life, obviously meaning romantic and not platonic, and seemingly forgets this fact at the end of the show, opting to believe he and Jack will spend their lives together platonically. The second episode is the two part series where Jack and Will think they've slept together on Karen's boat and are freaking out about it. The third is only partially a "what if", where Will kisses Jack on live TV to prove a point to the networks. There are numerous other references, Jack's jealously over Will getting James this season, the flashback episode where we found out Jack asked Will out after knowing him for a year and helping him find his sexuality, even the auction house episode from this season where Will bets on Jack so he won't feel back and Jack takes it as Will wanting to date him.

Many people say the couple would never work. They say they're too opposite and unequal. I take this a different way. Will is the stable and reserved one of the two, he needs Jack to truly live his life and enjoy it. Jack is more flamboyant and I think, personally, courageous, he lives the way he wants, but he needs Will for stability and support. Will also owes Jack a lot, he helped him come out of the closet, and he repays Jack by always taking care of him. That could be seen as close friendship, and it is, but I think Will came out because it was Jack telling him to. Jack is his motivation, and Will is Jack's support. They're ying and yang, and I think they should finally come together.

This is a representation of what I wish could happen in the finale. It is a lot more dramatic and less humorous than normal episodes, as most finales are. Also, Leo, Grace and Karen are going to be ignored mostly, because this is my story for Will and Jack, and I don't quite know what I want to happen with all of them. I'll insert summations of some events occurring with those three, but just to add to the story. Don't expect the normal fun "Jesus, Cher and Joseph!" jokes, I enjoy the humor, I can't recreate it well. Also, this is not going to be a porno or a lemon. There will be sex, but it will be implied and not written about. I think I'd rather leave that up to your imaginations, and I'm still not ready to picture lemons with real life people. Also note that the two main songs I thought about and listened to while coming up with this plot are "Everything Changes" by Staind and "You and Me" by Lifehouse. It's not so much the words as the whole feel of these two songs that helped inspire me.

I hope this is a good summation for all WillxJack fans out there. Keep the hope alive. In a days from now, we'll know the truth. Until then, enjoy.

Nighthawk)

_Grace has just gotten a call from Leo, telling her he needs to talk to her. He asks her to pick him up at the airport. Still tense over their argument, Grace leaves Will in his apartment to sulk over just having broken up with Vince._

There was the couch. Will sat on it numbly, still trying to recall the reasons he had told Vince that they had to break up. _I love you_ he had said, _but I love Grace too_. He couldn't believe that Vince would make him decide over him or Grace. Vince had told him that he was too attached to Grace. Didn't he understand? He was going to play father to Grace's baby. Would you abandon your child and its mother, especially if they were one of your best friends? Grace had always been there for him, and he wouldn't leave her on her own to struggle raising a child. He wanted that child to have a father, and it was going to be him.

But now Leo was in the picture again. Will still silently fumed. He asked himself why Grace couldn't do the same as he had and sacrifice her love for Leo, but he already knew the answer. Leo would never have thrown Will out. He understood Grace and Will's relationship better than Vince did. Hell, he'd already experienced the "living with Grace means living with Will" thing that everyone always talked about. Leo was also the baby's real father, and would want to be part of the child's life, and Will didn't want to take that away from him.

But now what would he do? If Grace was leaving for Rome, he'd be stuck, alone again. It was like losing Michael all those years ago. He'd been so depressed during that time, the only reason he didn't break down was because Jack made sure that he took his mind off of Michael and moved on. He'd expected Jack to be the "I told you so" type, he'd never liked Michael, though Will didn't know why. Jack hadn't liked most of his boyfriends. But this time was different. After coming out of a 6 year relationship, Jack and Grace took care of their friend. They took him to clubs, were shoulders to lean on when he cried, and helped the pain recede. Maybe that was why Will had few reservations about letting them move in when they were down on their luck. He had to pay them back somehow, he'd never be able to fully pay them back for everything they'd ever done for him, but he could try.

His head was in his hands when he heard the door open. When he looked up, Jack was coming in, face screwed up into Jack's version of frustration. "Jesus, Cher and Joseph, Karen makes the poster say "the Vadge" and now I keep calling it that!" He looked over at Will. "What's wrong, glum bum?" Will shook his head. "Nothing" he said, getting up and walking over to the refrigerator. Jack could tell it was more than nothing. "Come on" he said, sitting on the couch and patting the seat next to it. "Tell me all about it. Did you see straight porn again by accident?"

Will sighed and moved back from the fridge onto the couch. "No Jack, you're the one who freaked out when that happened." Jack tilted his head upwards, thinking, then nodded. "Go on, tell Jackie your troubles" he said.

Will told him everything. He told him about Vince buying a brownstone for them to live in together. He told him how Vince had refused to let Grace live with them in the extra rooms, because he thought it would be too invasive. He told him about breaking up with Vince because of it, and then coming back to his apartment to hear that Grace didn't want to live with them anymore. She wanted to go back to Leo, because she believed he wanted her again because he had broken off his engagement. He ended by telling Jack that he didn't know what to do anymore.

Jack's expression wasn't his usual comical amusement. It was of concern and sadness. "Damnit" he said, getting up and stepping over to the mantle. He checked his hair, but it wasn't with effort, he was thinking. Will was surprised. Usually Jack would laugh and tell him something to make him feel better, or once in a while come up with a surprisingly smart answer to his problems. "You were right Will" Jack said, turning. "It's not fair. You and Grace are attached at the hip, but that's ok, every gay man should have a woman attached at the hip, I wish I had Cher" he said, trying to lighten the mood. Will smiled slightly. "There, you see, you can laugh!" said Jack, sitting down again. "You'll be fine Will, it works out in the end" he said, patting his leg.

"Thanks Jack" Will said, smiling back at him again. "I need you to make me feel better. It still hurts, but not as much anymore. Now I'm hungry." He got up and walked towards the kitchen. "Rocky Road or Bro-"

"Will, wait." Will turned around. Jack was looking away from him, towards the wall. "I came over here to talk to you about something. Can you sit down?"

Will sat back next to him on the couch. Jack stared off for a few more seconds, then turned his head to face him. "Ok, I don't know where to start much, but here goes. When I came over here tonight, I was ready to tell you something that I haven't been able to say for 20 years. When you told me all this, I felt like I couldn't anymore, because it would be like I was encroaching or something. But I have to tell you, it wouldn't be right not to, and you need to know, before it's too late to tell you. Will, I… I love you."

Will's mind was disjointed. Fireworks went off in his brain, he was thrown into a mess of confusion. Love? But they both loved each other, they were best friends. Did Jack not realize that? Slowly, it began to set in however, what he really meant. "I, I couldn't tell you because I was afraid it would wreck our friendship, and I didn't think you'd feel the same way. I just needed to let you know, I couldn't keep it in any longer."

All those times, all those times, and he hadn't had a clue. Will went back over the moments of his life, realizing the hints and pokes at more than a friendship. The fortune teller, the proposal for a relationship when they were in college. When Will had kissed Jack on live TV, he hadn't realized it at the time, but it wasn't resistant. It wasn't a forced kiss, it was natural. Will realized he wanted to try it again.

Jack was babbling on, obviously nervous that Will was freaking out. "It's ok if you don't feel the same way, you haven't for all these years, but I just-"

"-Jack…"

"-I feel like I've encroach-"

"-Jack!"

"What?"

"Shut up" said Will. He leaned over and kissed Jack. Pulling away, he saw Jack's face was a mixture of delight and amazement. Will smiled and leaned over again; he wasn't repulsed by this like he'd always imagined it would be, he enjoyed it. It felt natural, and right. The two kissed for a while, Will pushing Jack over slightly. He had a sudden urge, and pulled Jack to his feet. Moving him backwards towards the mantle, he continued kissing him. "Ow!" Jack said, suddenly pulling away. He'd run into the mantle's edge. "Sorry" said Will, but he immediately pulled him back into a kiss. They moved to the left, and Will pushed him back through his bedroom door. It shut behind him, and stayed closed.

(That's all for now, next chapter up soon. This will either be a 2 or 3 chapter story)


	2. Revelations

(All right, here's chapter two for all of you! Thanks for all the nice comments from everyone!)

A streak of sunlight peeked through the shade on Will's window in the early morning hours. The beam danced slowly upwards as the sun rose, and eventually spread up to his eye. It was a gentle beam, and it allowed him to gently awaken from sleeping. His brain was hazy for a few moments, and he didn't open his eyes. When he got enough consciousness, he recalled what had happened the night before, and then finally noticed that Jack was curled up next to him. Will's arms were resting around Jack's torso; the older man had pulled the younger one into an embrace. Jack was still sleeping, Will's red comforter pulled over both of them. Their clothes were in a messy pile on the floor next to the bed. Will's brain raced at the new concepts reaching them, as well as the new and interesting smells and sensations invading him.

Quietly, he pulled himself away from Jack, slipping the arm Jack was laying on out carefully so as to not wake him up. He got out of bed, and thought about showering, but didn't want to wake Jack up. What might happen if Jack woke up while he was showering… Will chuckled internally at the prospect and decided against it for the moment. Instead he threw on some jeans and a shirt, and went out to make some coffee.

The smell of the hazelnut concoction being brewed was the thing that woke Jack up. He loved Will's coffee, though he constantly pretended to make jokes about it. Jack felt giddy and warm; he hugged the comforter momentarily to let off some of the overwhelming feeling, then got up. Looking around and deciding that he didn't want to wear his messy outfit from the night before, he decided to shower.

Will took his cup and sat at the table. He stirred it blankly, thinking. His brain was becoming clearer by the minute, and he realized the implications of what he had done. He'd had sex with his best friend after just getting over his boyfriend. There was also the fact of Grace heading for Rome that brought on the sudden impulse to do it. Plus, he knew Jack, and he knew how flaky the man could be. The spoon stirring the dark liquid created a tiny tornado, like the one going on in his brain at the moment.

What would he say to Jack when he woke up? Will didn't know what kind of relationship he wanted with Jack, and was worried about what would change. Was this just something he did to ease the pain, or did he really have feelings for Jack? Would Jack flake out on him if they decided to try something? Would they be able to handle this? What would their friends say? And the question that trumped all of these was, could he ever see himself being with Jack in a real relationship and loving him?

These questions were rolling around in his mind when Jack came out from the shower. He had stolen a pair of Will's jeans and a shirt, the older man noted. Yes, this was the same old Jack. The younger man ignored him for a moment and poured himself a cup of coffee. No witty "good morning sunshine" or "hello there sugar daddy." Instead he sat in the seat next to Will and placed his cup down gently.

They both stared at their cups for a while, each thinking their own thoughts. Jack finally started the conversation in his usual Jack like way. "I'll give you an eight for effort on the coffee" he said, taking a sip. "Aroma is nice, though you might want to try skim milk next-"

"-Jack" Will said. "Please, don't start. We need to have a real discussion." Jack shook his head and got up. He began to pace the area next to Will, obviously trying to think of what to say. Will had to resist the urge to look at Jack's butt while he paced, he kept his eyes on the coffee.

"I know this is weird Will, but before you start with the whole 'Flaky McFarland' routine, consider the fact of how good that was last-"

"Jack, it's not about the sex!... Was it that good?"

"I know it isn't! But knowing you every time something good happens you freak out and toss it away!... and you get an A+ in the 'knowing your way around Jack' department" Jack said, making the quotation hand gestures to try to lighten the mood.

Will cut off the comical side monologue and faced the younger one. "Jack, you know how you are, I don't know if a real relationship would ever work between us! You have at least three guys at one given time, who rapidly cycle from week to week, you've never had a serious relationship in your life! I'm looking for someone who I can count on, who won't abandon me when the new Brittany video comes out!" Will waited for Jack to ask about when the new video would come out, figuring he could prove a point.

But Jack didn't follow his plan. His face twisted into one of hurt instead. "Yeah I know I've been flaky, but there's a difference, I love you! I never loved any of those other-"

"And there's also the point" Will interrupted, standing to be eye level with him and raising his voice slightly, "that this probably wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been feeling so lost! And you've known me for 20 years Jack, when did last night become so amazingly different than any other night that you couldn't have told me this!"

"Are you done?" asked Jack. Will nodded slowly. Every reason not to be with Jack was filling his brain, trying to convince him he was right. Surely he was right.

Jack kept his eyes focused on Will, and alert. They were concentrated eyes, hurt and willing to fight back. "You want to know the reason why I couldn't tell you this? You want to know why I'm so flaky Will? Because of you! I've been in love with you since the moment I laid eyes on you. The first time you turned me down, I figured that I had just freaked you out. So I waited until you were different and able to consider the fact that I might be good for you. I was flaky with other men because I was waiting for you! But you never changed! You never saw the hints, you always saw the flaky side instead of considering what it meant! You read about as deep as everyone else does!" This floored Will. He would've never thought Jack could come up with this, could be this way. Did the man actually have some common sense in him?

Jack continued to talk, seeing how Will was still too shocked to. "You know what I did the night after we had that incident with the fortune teller and you laughed it off as coincidence? I cried that night, because you couldn't even get your big head around the idea that it might be good and true! You couldn't even think outside of the box, and I know that you felt an urge to try it out thought you won't admit it, but suppressed it, because all you saw was flake man! I cried and wished you could imagine me as more than a friend!"

"And do you remember that night on Karen's boat?" Jack asked. "We were so drunk, and you said you loved me, and I was so happy." Will's mind came back to life. "You said you didn't remember what happened that night!" he accused, still reeling over this new influx of revelations.

"I lied!" Jack yelled. "You kissed me and cuddled with me! I wanted you then, but I didn't want you to remember anything and then freak out and ruin our friendship! And now, now it's too late!" Jack said, on the verge of tears. "I got a call from my manager, she says that the Badge wants me to sign a contract to move to Los Angeles and act on the show. I came over here because I knew that if I didn't get you now, the opportunity would be lost. So I came here to pour my heart out in hopes that you would finally understand. But I guess you don't, do you!" Jack was now crying, realizing what Will's decision would probably be. Will's mind was too numb to process the information, and much too numb to comfort his friend.

"I'm signing the contract tonight at the East Street office at 8PM on the dot if I don't here from you. I love you Will, but I need to have a life if you refuse to love me back. I've spent 20 years trying to get you to understand, and I won't waste 20 more waiting." Jack turned and fled the apartment.

Will sat down again and gripped the cup of coffee. His hands were shaking rapidly, and he drank the liquid to calm him, but it didn't help. Putting the cup aside, he put his head down and began to think over the information he'd just been given. Jack… you've held this in for so long, it's caused you so much pain… why?

Because he loves you, Will thought, and he began to cry, realizing what it meant. And you won't admit that you love him back.

(Oooo, cliffhanger: P. The next chapter I hope to get up tomorrow night, depending on how I feel, this will either be a 3 or 4 part story. Thanks for reading for now, be back with another installment soon!)


	3. Swan Songs

(Next chapter, wohoo! Thanks for reading this so far, and if you want more WillxJack, read my other story, I'm in Love With You. It's completed, and the sequel for that will begin after I finish this.)

"Will?"

Grace knocked cautiously on the man's bedroom door. She'd come home after a night out walking around the city with Leo, to find him sobbing on the couch. When he had seen Will, he'd told Grace he would leave them alone for a while to sort it out. Grace couldn't be happy, not when Will was like this. He'd told her what had happened the night before, and then had run into his room and locked the door.

Now Will was huddled on top of his bed, clutching a picture to his chest and staring out the window. His eyes had dried, and now he was thinking.

"Come in" he mumbled. Grace appeared in the doorway and walked over to him. Sitting next to him on the bed, she clasped one of her hands in his and used the other to gently take the photograph away. Turning it over to inspect the picture inside the frame, she saw it was one of Will and Jack, back in Will's college years. It was of Matt Stoke's party in fact, where they had first met. In the picture, neither one of them was paying attention to the camera. Will was talking to a friend of theirs, and Jack was sitting on a chair, looking quietly at the other man with a smile on his face.

"How can I know if I love him Grace?" he said quietly. "How can he ask me to make that decision?" He stood and paced the floor. "He comes in here, right after I break up with my boyfriend, and demands that I make up my mind as to my feelings for him in five seconds!" He frowned, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"Maybe he thought you'd already made the decision" Grace said, standing up. Will looked at her, puzzled. "I mean, you've been friends for 20 years, you must love him in some way, and if you love him in _that_ way, then don't you know it by now?" Will's mouth had opened to disagree, but he slowly closed it, taking in what Grace had said.

She moved forwards and pressed the photograph into his hands. "I can't make the decision for you Will. I always thought Jack would be good for you; you're practically like a couple anyways. Karen and I once took bets on how long it would take you to get together. It's the one bet I made with Karen that I won, Karen's more of an optimist than me about people hooking up" she said, grinning. Will gave her a little smile back.

"Whatever you feel for him, he needs to know Will" Grace said now, quietly. "He's right, it's not fair for him to keep waiting, and if you don't tell him, despite his best efforts, he's going to keep waiting. You can't throw away love that easily" she said, sighing internally at her own thoughts of Leo.

"I've got to go now" she said. "I hope you're with Jack at the studio when I get back to this apartment." She turned and left him.

Will sat back down and looked at the photograph that was back in his hands. Jack's expression was the usual Jack expression, he seemed to be checking out Will's ass in this picture. Will chuckled to himself; that was Jack alright. But there was something different here; Jack's smile was more genuine in this. Will himself seemed to be laughing at his own joke in the picture, while the man talking to him was giving a chuckle as well. It seemed too that Jack had heard the joke, and was laughing at it, but with none of the usual malice on his face. Will recalled that night, and remembered seeing Jack in various places, laughing at his jokes and seeming genuinely interested.

_Of course he was interested_ Will thought. _He fell in love with you. He's been in love with you for 20 years._

What did that mean to Will? Jack's smile was so inviting and warm in the picture. Will laid back and recalled what had happened the night before. The passionate kissing and rushing pleasures played over and over in his mind. The sex… Will sighed. It had been wonderful, Jack had certainly had experience. It had been the best experience of his life, he realized. The most passionate, the most enjoyable, and the most loving. No man had ever given Will the feeling that Jack had given him last night.

_Then why can't I admit I love him?_ He asked himself. _Why? Because he's Jack the Flake McFarland. And I'm Will… the Blind Truman. I kept myself blind by throwing myself at other men, and Jack held the pain away by doing the same. That's why I kissed him last night, because I had never really answered the question of my feelings for him. I just kept pushing it away because I didn't want to face it. Despite what people say about Jack, despite his immaturity, despite his flaws, no, because of them, I love him. I love him because he's Jack._

Will stood and ran out the door.

---------------------------

"Jack?"

The younger man looked up at the woman standing next to him. "Jackie, honey, it's time to sign the contract. The producers are here, they're waiting for you."

Jack nodded. "Send them in" he said, his voice hoarse from crying. The woman could see he was glum, and patted his shoulder before leaving the room.

Jack was in one of the board rooms of the East Street studio of the network he was working for. He'd been waiting for the producers to arrive so that he could get the contract for the Badge signed. They were delaying the signing until the last second, they'd told him he'd have to make a decision by eight pm that night, after Jack had told them he had some things to consider first.

Jack's right hand held a pencil that he was tapping against the desk anxiously. For two hours he'd been sitting here, waiting and hoping that Will would show up. There were tissues sprawled over the desk, wet from Jack's tears. He'd changed from highs to lows multiple times since he'd left Will, sometimes believing that there was no way Will could stand him up, and others sobbing over losing him. Now, as the end was approaching, Jack sighed, and accepted the fact that Will wasn't coming. He supposed he'd always known that Will, in the end, couldn't be there for Jack like he wanted him to be. He accepted it mentally, but emotionally, he knew he could never really get over it.

The door to the office opened, and he looked at it anxiously, but sighed internally when he saw it was just the producers entering. They sat down and put a copy of the contract in front of him. "You've read this, right?"

"Yeah" he mumbled quietly. One man pulled out a pen and handed it to him. "There's no turning back after this sonny" he said, "so we're not using something erasable to sign this. Time to graduate from pencil to pen, Jack."

Jack gave him a halfhearted smile and looked down at the papers. The woman from before was now standing at his right and looked down at the contract. "It looks to be in order, go ahead" she said to him, giving him an encouraging smile. He looked up, nodded, then looked back down. _Time to sign away this chapter of your life, Jack McFarland_ he thought, pulling at the top of the pen. He realized that it was one of those pens where you twisted the cap- like part and the pen comes out the other side, and finally was able to twist the pen point out. Looking up as if to see those extra seconds of delay would make a difference, he sighed, seeing the door remain closed, and looked back down, pen poised over paper.

"JACK MCFARLAND, I LOVE YOU!"

The shout was heard from outside of the office. Jack in a swift move lept up and ran, crashing into the door of the board room and opening it. Will was in the doorframe of the front entrance to the lobby of the office that the board room was connected to. A security guard was attempting to force him out of the office. "This is private property sir!" he said, blocking the door with his body. Will looked over his shoulder at Jack, desperation in his eyes.

"It's alright Carl" Jack said. The security guard turned to look at him, then shrugged and stepped aside. Jack's face hardened into a frown. "Nice of you to finally show" he snapped. Will looked down.

He had to look up again when Jack ran over to him and jumped up into his arms. He pressed his mouth onto the older man's and wrapped his legs around Will's waist and his arms around his shoulders. Will pressed into the kiss as well, savoring it. Jack broke the kiss and smiled at him, then buried his head into Will's shoulder and started to cry again. "And I just fixed my makeup an hour ago!" he sobbed.

Will gave a laugh and wrapped his arms around the man now latched onto him. "It's ok Jack, it's ok, I'm not blind anymore." Jack looked up at him, for a moment thinking Will was being literal. Will knew this and grinned. "I mean that I'm not lying to myself anymore about how I feel about you."

Jack slowly let his legs fall away from around Will's waist and stood on the ground again. "You really mean it?" he asked softly. Will nodded. "You really feel that way?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

Jack smiled, and then realized that he felt eyes on his back. He turned to see the producers and the women peeking out of the board room, their eyes wide in shock. "I guess this means that I won't be going to LA after all" he said, chuckling. Will tapped him on the shoulder, and Jack turned to find that the older man was holding up a pen to him.

"I'll go with you if you want to do this" he said. "I'll follow you wherever your career takes you." Jack's eyes shined with joy, and he smiled and shook his head. Will's face now turned into one of confusion. "But you want this career Jack!"

"I wanted you more" he said. "And if I've got you, I couldn't care less about my career." He threw the pen over his shoulder and without waving, wrapped an arm around Will's waist and pulled him out the door. Will looked back into the room as they left, shrugged and smiled at the shell-shocked people inside, and then wrapped his own arm around Jack and pulled him into another kiss. They broke it after a moment and walked down the hall and out into the night.

------------------------

Jack, Will, Leo, Grace, and Karen were gathered in Will's- and now Jack's- apartment. Leo had told Grace that he still loved her, and they had gotten back together. Grace had been worried about how Will would react when she told him the news, but he had just smiled at her and told her that it was ok, that they both needed to find their loves, and now that they had, they'd finally gotten everything they wanted.

"A toast to changing times, new relationships, and new chapters in our lives" said Will, raising his glass to the group. "Here here!" came the shout from all, and they downed the alcohol. Karen reached over Grace to grab the bottle and chug it down, Grace just rolled her eyes. "So Karen, what are you going to do without Stan?" she asked the woman.

Karen grinned at her uncharacteristically. "Well honey, Rosie and I are moving into a mansion just outside of the city for now. I met my new neighbors there, and there's a cutie I've been flirting with. Maybe this time next year I'll have even more money to flaunt in front of you from marrying him! He's thin too!" Everyone laughed.

Jack leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and looked at his friends chatting. "Did everything turn out how you wanted it Jackie?" Will asked. Jack looked up smiled, then pulled his head back and kissed him. The other three turned to look at them. Jack broke the kiss and stared intently at Will.

"After all this time, I can finally say yes" he said. The two men grinned at each other, then Jack turned his head and raised his glass. "To the five of us" he said.

The glasses clinked together.

(The end! Thank you so much, everyone who read this! No sequel for this one, but check out my other WillxJack fanfic, which will have a sequel!

Love to all- Nighthawk)


End file.
